Diskussion:Home
Ältere Beiträge im Archiv. gekaufte Doktortitel, damit keinerlei Recherche Bei gekauften Doktortiteln ist eine Recherche nicht möglich, das ist die gewählte Lösung für viele Titelanwärter. 88.64.2.154 08:10, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Barcode: 0 Seiten mit 50%-75% Plagiatstext, 0 Seiten mit mehr als 75% Plagiatstext) Frage: Warum wurden bei einigen Untersuchungen diese Angaben auf "0" gesetzt? KP88.64.30.222 10:41, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Da wurde nichts gesetzt, da hakt anscheinend wikia ... schau noch mal in Kuerze, vielleicht wird das von alleine besser :-) Hindemith 12:02, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Als Rückmeldung: Ich sehe das auch, zB auf Jg und Dd. Mh ist dagegen OK. Cache leeren (ganz oben auf der jeweiligen Seite) hat nix gebracht. Habe ad hoc auch keinen Schimmer, woran das liegt. – Die Prozentangeben werden jedenfalls automatisch berechnet. Danke jedenfalls für das Bescheidsagen. -- erbSenzahl 12:14, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nachdem das Thema in den vergangenen 18 Monaten solche Wellen geschlagen hat, würde ich gern mal meine eigene Dissertation auf Plagiate testen lassen. Einen Versuch mit frei verfügbaren Online-Tools hatte ich bereits gestartet, bin aber nicht fündig geworden. Die "Community" scheint jedoch sehr viel gründlicher vorzugehen, so dass ich eine Analyse trotz (oder gerade wegen) meines reinen Gewissens durchaus mal spannend fände. Wie stelle ich das also am besten an? 142.103.9.79 17:54, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Tut uns Leid, aber der Service ist nicht im Angebot (siehe auch FAQ ). Außerdem bin ich ganz eindeutig der Meinung, dass Plagaite nicht "unbemerkt" passieren. Mal an einer Stelle Anführungszeichen vergessen, oder einen Satz übernommen ohne es zu merken kann ja sein, aber Verhalten, wie es hier relevant ist, das weiß man. daher schlage ich eine konzentriertes Reflektieren des eigenen Arbeitsstils als geeignete Maßnahme vor. Hindemith 18:31, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Tut "uns" leid, Hindemith? Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Dissertation schon fertig geschrieben ist und veröffentlicht? Ein Prüfservice vor Veröffentlichung ist tatsächlich nicht vorgesehen hier. Aber wenn sie schon veröffentlicht ist, und einfach mal jemand wissenschaftlich daran interessiert wäre, an einem guten Beispiel mitzuarbeiten: Dann z.B. mal im Chat vorbeikommen, oder das Kontaktformular auf der Hauptseite nutzen. Welches Fachgebiet ist es denn? Bei einer mathematischen Dissertation würden hier wahrscheinlich nicht so große Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen. Falls es aber eine juristische oder politikwissenschaftliche Dissertation wäre, in der durchgehend ordentlich gearbeitet wurde, würde ich sogar selbst mithelfen, mal zu zeigen, wie ein weißer Barcode aussieht, und dass das auch geht. Meine Mailadresse steht auf meiner Benutzerseite (auf den Namen hier klicken ->) Martin Klicken 18:33, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Barcodes fehlen Nun, ich habe schon eine ganze Weile nicht bei Vroniplag reingeschaut. Vieles ist neu (besonders leserfreundlich die farbliche Kennzeichnung von evtl. plagiierten Texten) und einige "kritische Auseinandersetzungen..." mit abschließender Aberkennung des Doktorgrades dazugekommen, bravo! Was mir aber soeben aufgefallen ist, die Barcodes bis Siegfried Haller sind nicht mehr ersichtlich... Liegt das an meinem PC? KP(88.64.24.121 17:41, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) :Das ist oft nur ein Cache-Problem. Wir haben an den Barcode-Generator gestern etwas geschraubt. Einfach auf die Uhrzeit oben rechts klicken (Geheimfunktion!), damit wird der Cache geleert und neu gemacht. Sie müssen auch JavaScript zulassen, sonst wird es nichts ;) WiseWoman 18:13, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke, jetzt klappt's wieder... Gruß KP (88.64.25.188 05:05, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) Es gibt heute Probleme mit der Barcode-Darstellung bei allen Fällen. Auffällig ist auch, dass die Darstellung der Uhrzeit nicht mehr rechts oben in der Ecke ist, sondern eher mittig auf mehrere Zeilen verteilt. Irgendetwas wurde am Layout verändert. Plagiatsfischer 20:52, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Home/English löschen? Die Seite Home/English ist seit langem nicht mehr aktualisiert. Ich schlage vor, die Seite Home/English zu löschen. Singulus (Diskussion) 21:29, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Einseitig? So, nachdem ja wieder eine CDU Politikerin zur Strecke gebracht wurde, hoffe ich mal, dass sich die fleissigen Plagiatsjäger auch einmal um die sicher vorhandenen Dr.-Titelträger bei der SPD, den Grünen, der Linken und sonstwo überall kümmern, sonst könnte man glett meinen, dass hier gezielt nur Mitglieder der jetzigen Bundesregierung aufs Korn genommen und gejagt werden!!!87.160.113.228 10:12, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ein uralter Vorwurf, der schon genausolange widerlegt ist. Im Wiki sind auch Plagiatsdokumentationen der Doktorarbeiten von SPDlern und Grünen veröffentlicht. Besser erst informieren und dann schreiben. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 10:24, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Werden diese auch ernsthaft von genügend Leuten vorangetrieben oder fehlt da vielleicht das entscheidende Quäntchen Motivation? Wo kein Kläger, da kein Richter.--84.159.187.97 08:44, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::: die zwei SPDler haben den Doktortitel schon verloren, beim Gruenen sind auf 58% der Seiten Plagiate dokumentiert? Sie sind wirklich auf dem Holzweg. Ûeberhaupt geht es hier gar nicht um Personen und ihre politische Einstellung, sondern um wissenschaftliche Arbeiten und deren Qualitaet. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 10:57, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Fragwürdige Methoden, keine größeren Probleme? Wie notwendig ist es für eine Gesellschaft, sich solcher Methoden zu bedienen und über dreißig Jahre alte Doktorarbeiten zu überprüfen? Hat unser Land keine größeren Probleme als das hinterherschnüffeln ? HaPa82.115.118.190 15:58, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :@HaPa: Können wir das nicht arbeitsteilig erledigen? VroniPlag befasst sich weiterhin mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und Sie kümmern sich um die wirklich großen Probleme in dieser Gesellschaft, wie z.B. ... ja, verraten Sie uns doch auch gleich, für welche gesellschaftlichen Verbesserungen Sie persönlich gerade unter Aufopferung Ihrer Freizeit eintreten! Vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen so ja, Mitstreiter für Ihr Vorhaben zu gewinnen. Das wäre doch allemal edler, als nur die Bemühungen anderer zu kritisieren, finden Sie nicht? MfG, Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 17:12, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Wenn jeder von uns selbstlos seinen Beitrag leistet, die wissenschaftlichen/gesellschaftlichen/etc. Probleme zu lösen, dann werden in der Summe auch die "größeren Probleme" gelöst werden. Auf die Summe der Teilchen kommt es an. 93.133.165.205 22:28, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::@Dr. Simplicisiumus.... hm wenn das anoynme schnüffeln in Arbeiten anderer eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit darstellt.... also ich weiß nicht.... Ich hätte dann lieber das jemand sagt, mein Name ist so und so, ich bezichtige den oder die des abschreibens... Klare ehrliche Ansage, wenn es stimmt ist es ok, wenn nicht muß der Denuniziant auch mit den Folgen klarkommen mein lieber Dr. ok. Warum also anonym? ::82.115.118.190 14:20, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Hapa :::sehr geehrter HaPa, ich sehe Ihren punkt. das scheint ziemlich viele leute zu stören, daß hier anonym gearbeitet wird. vielleicht erklären Sie aber erst einmal kurz, warum Sie Ihre kritik anonym anbringen? vielen dank schon jetzt. SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 15:45, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC). ::: @Hapa: Viele der Fragen, die Sie und andere hier aufwerfen, sind schon oft gestellt und ebenso oft beantwortet worden. Um Wiederholungen auf dieser Diskussionsseite zu vermeiden, konsultieren Sie zunächst vielleicht am besten die folgende Seite auf diesem Wiki:Häufige Fragen. MfG, Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 16:23, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::: Na das ist aber ein ganz schlechter Beitrag.... wenn das unter " Häufige Fragen " niederschriebene eine Legitimation für die Art und Weise darstellen soll, mit der hier Menschen diskreditiert werden kann ich nur hoffen, dass niemals einer der hier agierenden Personen in eine verantwortliche Position aufsteigen wird. Ehrliche Plagiatsfinder, denen es doch um die Wissenschaft geht dürften doch kein Problem damit haben, Ihre Identität zu äußern. Spitzeln und denunzieren sollte in Deutschland für immer der Vergangenheit angehören oder??? :::: 82.115.118.190 07:25, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Hapa ::::: <°)))o>< SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 09:35, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: Formulierung im Kasten Was war jetzt nochmal an "hat keine politischen oder finanziellen Interessen" schlecht? Ich finde es mit "folgt" und "wirtschaftlich" nicht klarer. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 07:02, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich (aber auch andere) war der Meinung, dass ein Projekt keine Interessen haben kann, es hat ja kein Bewusstsein. Daher finde ich folgen viel besser. Wirtschaftlich gegen finanziell kann ich jetzt nicht einschaetzen, sehe ich neutral. Fiesh (Diskussion) 19:33, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Feige, Klarnamen und sonst irgendwas ich versuche erst mal zu bereifen, warum wissenschaftler zu feige sind, mit klarnamen zu arbeiten. angeblich wollen sie der wissenschaft bzw. der menschheit was gutes tun, um ihrer eigenen karriere wegen und aus angst, nachteile ( m.E. auch zu recht) zu erlangen arbeiten diese "wissenschaftler" dann ähnlich wie heckenschützen. das ist - finde ich - keine seriöse vorgehensweise. 82.115.118.190 16:24, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC)hapa :der anonyme diskutant, der sich über die anonymität beklagt, erinnert mich ein wenig an den kreter, der feststellte, daß alle kreter lögen. :SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 17:42, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ist doch völlig Wurscht, ob die Wissenschaftler offen oder anonym arbeiten, Hauptsache sie arbeiten für einen guten Zweck, nämlich Betrüger zu entlarven. Peter ::Peter, sind Sie in der Lage absolut sicher und justiziabel zu beurteilen, ob hier Betrug vorliegt? Und für einen guten Zweck arbeitet jemand, der sich unentgeltlich für das Allgemeinwohl verdinet macht. Kein Mensch, der hier als Plagiatjäger tätig ist, verfogt einen guten ehrenamtlichen Zweck. ::82.115.118.190 16:24, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC)HaPa ::: "Betrüger" ist ein Begriff, der auch in der Umgangssprache eine Bedeutung fernab juristischer Fachterminologie hat. Damit bezeichnen Menschen solche Personen, die sich durch Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen Vorteile verschaffen. Ihre Frage möchte ich gerne auch an Sie reichen: Können Sie Ihre Behauptung belegen, oder ist das mehr so ein Gefühl? Kennen Sie alle Beitragenden des Wikis persönlich? Es ist übrigens ein offenes Wiki. Niemand muss sich anmelden, um beizutragen. Ihre Aussage wirkt daher ein wenig verleumderisch auf mich. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 16:51, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::: Na also wer vorgibt wissenchaftlich tätig zu sein wird sich doch keiner Umgangssprache bedienen oder? Erneut wurde eine politische Karriere ohne Sinn und Verstand zu Lasten der Allgemeineheit ruiniert, unser Land an entscheidender Stelle geschwächt. Darüber sollten die "wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter" hier einmal nachdenken. Oder sollte die Suche nach Fälschungen etwa politisch orientiert sein?82.115.118.190 07:44, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Hapa ::::: Wessen Karriere wurde da "ohne Sinn und Verstand zu Lasten der Allgemeinheit ruiniert"? Und was hat genau dieses Wiki damit zu tun? Alles was hier passiert ist eine Dokumentation von Textübereinstimmungen, landläufig Plagiate genannt. Inwiefern die simple Dokumentation von Fakten jemanden unverschuldet ruinieren kann, hätte ich doch gerne erklärt bekommen. :-) --Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 08:21, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ich wüsste nicht, inwiefern Blender und Täuscher unser Land an entscheidender Stelle stärken. Vielleicht können Sie mich da erhellen. Würden Sie genauso denken, wenn man einen Hochstapler aus der Herzchirurgie abholt, der eigentlich nur ein Postbote ist? Macht man sich nicht auch erpressbar und abhängig als Minister oder Funktionär, wenn man solche Leichen im Keller hat? Ich kann mich auch nur wundern, wie offensichtlich verrottet einige Teile des Wissenschaftssystem in diesem Land zur Zeit sind, wenn Wissenschaftsfunktionäre bereit sind, ihren Ruf und das Ansehen der Wissenschaft zu bespucken und von sich zu schleudern, um der Ministerin nur zur Seite zu springen. Das wirkt auf mich nicht stark, sondern selbst wie eine sehr ernste Schwächung. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 08:46, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: sehr geehrter HaPa, den verdacht politisch motivierter plagiatsdokumentation kann man eigentlich nur entwickeln, wenn man keine übersicht über die hier dokumentierten arbeiten hat. vielleicht ist es Ihnen ein paar minuten wert, einfach mal nachzusehen, wie wenige politiker und wie viele wissenschaftler (und jedenfalls: nicht parteiangehörige) hier untersucht worden sind. und ganz sicher sind auch arbeiten von politikern willkommen, die nicht der cdu/csu oder der fdp angehören. ich zum beispiel würde gern mal eine diss eines npd-politikers fragmentieren. wenn Sie da einen vorschlag hätten? vielleicht sogar mit anfangsverdacht? SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 16:14, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::: Hallo SleepyHollow02.... das ist doch genau was ich meine. Haben wir keine dringenderen Probleme als uns mit abgeschriebenen Dokorarbeiten zu beschäftigen? Stecken Sie ( und all die anderen selbst ernannten Jäger) doch die Schaffenskraft und die Zeit, die für das Fragmentieren und Aufspüren von irgendwelchen Textstellen benötigt werden in eine allgemeinnützige Tätigkeit wie z.b. ehrenamtliches arbeiten in Jugendeinrichtungen oder Seniorenheimen. Da wird echte Hilfe benötigt und jede helfende Hand gebraucht. Kaum jemand in der Öffentlichkeit hat auch nur das geringste Interesse mehr daran zu erfahren wessen Arbeit ggf. nicht ganz den Anforderungen der Promotionsordnung entspricht.199.27.76.23 17:17, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC)HaPA :::::: hallo hApA, ich respektiere gern Ihren standpunkt, daß es wichtigeres gibt als die arbeit hier. allerdings gehen da die meinungen auseinander - und die talente sind ja auch verschieden bei den menschen. für die arbeit hier werbe ich trotzdem. wissenschaftliche unredlichkeit klingt beim abschreiben noch harmlos-sympathisch. es ist aber der gleiche boden, auf dem auch datenfälschungen und ähnliches prima gedeihen. wer sich - etwas vereinfachend - vorstellt, daß aufgrund gefälschter messungen etwa medikamente oder behandlungsmethoden entwickelt werden, kommt aber vielleicht auch zu dem ergebnis, daß wir wissenschaftliche unehrlichkeit an möglichst allen ecken verhindern sollten. und was das öffentliche interesse an akademischem betrug angeht, habe ich einen anderen eindruck als Sie. gerade dieser tage ist sogar eine bundesministerin zurückgetreten deswegen. SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 17:30, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::: hallo Hapa, jetz habe auch ich einmal einige Fragen an Sie: Würden Sie einer anderen Person drei bis fünf Jahre lang den Lebensunterhalt finanzieren bzw. das Bruttogehalt einer halben oder vollen Stelle eines wissenschaftlichen Angestellten bezahlen, nur damit diese Person in diesem Zeitraum einen Plagiatsmüll anfertigt, um sich dafür anschließend von Ihnen mit "Herr Doktor" anreden zu lassen? Das wäre verdammt viel Geld! Vermutlich beantworten Sie diese Frage deshalb mit "nein". Vermutlich wären Sie nämlich nur dazu bereit, wenn dafür eine adäquate Gegenleistung erbracht wird und es Ihnen wichtig wäre. Z.B. genauso wichtig wie alle anderen Probleme, denen Sie oben zurecht Bedeutung zumessen (z.B. Jugend- oder Seniorenbetreuung). Dann aber müsste Ihnen auch Kritik wichtig sein, falls die Anforderungen nicht erfüllt werden. Und falls Ihnen Wissenschaft wichtig ist, dann wollen Sie vielleicht auch, dass der wissenschaftliche Diskurs nicht durch Plagiate Schaden nimmt. Sie haben natürlich vollkommen recht, dass es auch viele andere wichtige Dinge gibt, und manche Dinge sind wohl wichtiger. Sollte man deshalb alle weniger wichtigen Dinge unbeachtet lassen? Würden Sie vor jedem Schaden oder Unrecht die Augen verschließen, solange es etwas Wichtigeres gibt, um dass Sie sich stattdessen kümmern können? Wenn ja, wie klein oder groß darf bzw. muss das Unrecht dafür sein? Sollte die Poliziei vielleicht alle Kleinganoven laufen lassen und sich stattdessen um Senioren kümmern, weil das wichtiger ist? Kümmern Sie sich persönlich nur um das Allerwichtigste? An meiner Haustür wollte mir einmal jemand Postkarten für ein wohltätiges Projekt verkaufen. Als ich "nein" sagte, bekam ich als Antwort, dass mir das Projekt und die armen Menschen egal seien. Ich habe ihm dann mitgeteilt, dass das nicht sitmmt. Dann habe ihm gesagt, dass mir auch die Wale nicht egal sind, obwohl ich nicht für Greenpeace spende. Ganz viel anderes ist mir ebenso wenig egal. Manches ist mit sogar furchbar wichtig. Doch trotzdem habe ich mich nun einmal hier gegen Wissenschaftsplagiate eingesetzt. Vielleicht erahnen Sie nun, wo ihre Argumentation scheitert. -Hood (Diskussion) 18:43, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::: Also meine Argumentation scheitert hier in keinem Fall, ich habe lediglich versucht deutlich zu machen, das ich es unehrenhaft und fragwürdig finde, anonym auf die Suche nach Plagiaten zu gehen. Sicherlich, auch die Begeisterung, Plagiate oder ähnliches zu finden ist von mir nicht zu teilen. Mich würde interessieren, wie es durch die anonym tätigen "Wissenschaftler" aufgenommen würde, wenn Sie genauso anonym angeschwärzt und denunziert würden wegen Falschparken, ggf. falscher Angaben in der Steuerreklärung und und und. Wenn jemand denkt, das eine Arbeit nur aus Plagiaten besteht, dann soll er dies unter voller Namensnennung und mit Adresse tun. Gleiches würde ich auch von mir selber abverlangen, wenn mein Nachbar dauernd im Parkverbote parkt oder ich den Eindruck hätte, jemand anderes verhält sich nicht Gesetzeskonform.82.115.118.190 13:58, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC)hapa ::::::: Tja, auch wenn meine Fragen wohl weitgehend unbeantwortet blieben, möchte ich mir Mühe geben, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Also, wenn ich denunziert würde, dann würde ich vermutlich schon ganz gerne wissen wollen, wer dahinter steckte. Denn das wäre ja etwas Unehrenhaftes und ich müsste ich dann befürchten, dass mir diese Person noch weiter schaden möchte. Dann wollte ich natürlich wissen, wer das ist, um mich wehren zu können. Denunziation ist allerdings etwas ganz Anderes, als das, was hier im Wiki geschieht und braucht hier somit nicht weiter diskutiert zu werden. Vielleicht haben Sie ja auch den folgenden Inhalt in den FAQ gelesen: "Anonyme Begutachtungen sind jedenfalls in der Wissenschaft verbreitet. Im sogenannten "peer review" vor der Annahme von Publikationen und für Entscheidungen über die Förderung von Forschungsvorhaben gelten sie vielen als unverzichtbar." Hier im Wiki wird allerdings noch nicht einmal etwas abschließend begutachtet. Es werden nur Fakten gegenüber gestellt, die für jeden, der sich mit dem zugehörigen wissenschaftlichen Werk auseinandersetzten möchte (dazu sind solche Werke ja schließlich da) von Beudeutung sind. Falls gegen mich einmal eine Strafanzeige vorliegen sollte, z. B. wegen Steuerhinterziehung, wie Sie beispielhaft erwähnen, dann zählen vor allem die Fakten. Sofern mir diese Fakten vorliegen und sich die Anzeige nicht auf unüberprüfbare Aussagen stützt, dann hätte auch keinen Nutzen davon, wenn ich den Namen des Tippgebers erführe. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um den Namen einer mir unbekannten Person handelte, mit der ich auch nie etwas zu tun haben werde. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen könnte mir der Name also völlig egal sein. Wenn ich einmal wegen einer Bagatelle angezeigt würde und deshalb unverhältnismäßig groß empfundenen Ärger bekäme, dann würde ich vielleicht denken: "So ein Wichtigtuer, das war doch unnötig" oder etwas Ähnliches. Allerdings hätte ich auch dann keinen echten Nutzen vom Namen des Tippgebers, es sei denn, ich wollte mich irgendwie dafür rächen. Aber wir reden hier ja nicht über Bagatellanzeigen, Straftaten oder irgendetwas Vergleichbares, oder täusche ich mich da? Hier geht es um die Auseinandersetzung mit wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten (oder zumindest solchen Arbeiten, die vorgeben, wissenschaftliche Werke zu sein). -Hood (Diskussion) 15:44, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::: sehr geehrter haPa, vielleicht mal ein vorschlag zur abwechslung, weil in dieser frage sowieso niemand den anderen von seinem standpunkt überzeugen wird: einige leute hier (auch ich) sind pseudonym und identifizierbar - und promoviert bzw habilitiert. wenn Sie möchten, holen Sie doch unsere arbeiten aus der bibliothek und prüfen Sie sie. so können Sie praktisch ausprobieren, welche arbeit hier geleistet wird, und gleichzeitig testen, wie wir uns verhalten, wenn ein anonymer HapA unsere leichen im keller entdeckt. ist das nicht eine idee? SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 16:20, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::: sehr geehrtger sleepy hollow02, das ist es doch gerade was ich versuche darzustellen...... ich habe gar kein interesse daran,an ihrer fachlichen qualifikation zu zweifeln, oder gar sie in frage zu stellen. das steht mir einfach nicht zu. nur was machen sie z.b. im fall schavan, wenn eine juristische prüfung der auch durch fachleute angezeifelten maßnahme durch die uni düsseldorf ergibt, dass die vorwürfe nicht haltbar sind. stellen wir die frau wieder als ministerin ein? wie wollen sie ihren ruf wiederherstellen, ihr wieder gelegenheit geben ihr amt auszuüben? ::::::: ich glaube das des verfassen einer doktorarbeit etc eine wissenschaftliche arbeit darstellt, aber das aufstöbern von plagiaten würde ich jetzt nicht in diese kategorie einstufen. ::::::: und.... wie gefällt ihnen denn die reaktion ihre ehemaligen mitgliedes heidingsfelder? ich nenne die jubelpose respektlos, würdelos und ich denke das das gezeigte verhalten in einer zivilisierten welt nicht tolerierbar sein sollte.82.115.118.190 16:25, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC)hapa Wissenschaftliches Projekt? Sobald man VroniPlag aufruft sieht man die Hinweisbox, dass VroniPlag ein wissenschaftliches Projekt sei. Gerade bei dem Hintergrund, dass die anonymen Mitarbeiter hier die teilweise jahrzehntealten Dissertationen mit heutigen Rechtsnormen und technischen Möglichkeiten untersuchen, würde ich mir für die Behauptung "VroniPlag ist ein wissenschaftliches Projekt..." Quellen und Beweise wünschen. Ansonsten wirkt dies eher wie ein verwelktes Feigenblatt. 87.168.60.169 15:37, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Für den Einstieg: Verwaltungsgericht Köln, 6 K 6097/11 vom 22. März 2012 und Verwaltungsgericht Köln, 6 K 2684/12 vom 6. Dezember 2012. KayH (Diskussion) 16:22, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo KayH, ::der Zusammenhang deiner Antwort mit meiner Frage erschliesst sich mir nicht. In den von Dir zitierten Urteilen kann man sehen, dass auf VroniPlag referenziert wurde. Diese Seiten beantworten die Frage: "Hat VroniPlag sauber gearbeitet?" ::Zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten gehört aber meines Erachtens eine eigene wissenschaftliche Leistung in Form einer eigenen Idee (wikipedia sagt auch Erkenntnisinteresse). Das pure Zusammentragen von möglicherweise passenden Zitaten aus anderen Quellen zu Ausschnitten aus Dissertationen ist zwar aufwändig, bedarf aber meines Erachtens nur der nicht gerade sehr wissenschaftlichen Qualifikation des Lesens. VroniPlag spricht anderen Menschen oft die Qualifikation eines eigenen geistigen Werkes ab, dann sollte es sich auch an diesem Maßstab messen lassen. Wieso schreibt ihr z.B. nicht einfach "VroniPlag ist ein Projekt..." sprich, ihr streicht das "wissenschaftliches"? ::87.168.60.169 17:13, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::: Ich bezog mich zum Einstieg auf Deine Aussage, "dass die anonymen Mitarbeiter hier die teilweise jahrzehntealten Dissertationen mit heutigen Rechtsnormen ... untersuchen". Das impliziert für mich, daß die "damaligen" Rechtsnormen irgendwie andere waren und von daher das Vorgehen hier rechtlich fragwürdig. Gerade die zitierten Urteile zeigen aber, daß Gerichte das nicht so sehen. - Über das "wissenschaftlich" kann man trefflich streiten. Auch aus meiner Sicht ist die Dokumentation hier keine wissenschaftliche Leistung, sie dient aber wissenschaftlichen Zwecken. Die Bemerkung lese ich folglich eher so: Dieses Projekt dient wissenschaftlichen, keinen politischen oder finanziellen Interessen. KayH (Diskussion) 19:27, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :: Im Wiki wird nachprüfbares Wissen geschaffen, nämlich welche Textstellen einer bestimmten wissenschaftlichen Qualifikationsschrift ungekennzeichnet oder unzureichend gekennzeichnet aus anderen, früheren Werken übernommen wurden. Insofern wird hier ein neues Wissen basierend auf nachprüfbaren Fakten geschaffen. Vielleicht kann es nicht mit richtig "harter" Wissenschaft wie Physik mithalten, jedoch ist so eine Dokumentation auch nicht "weicher" als z.B. Literaturwissenschaften. In Jura gibt es "rechtsvergleichende Studien" - hier gibt es eben "literaturvergleichende Studien". :: Ich persönlich denke, dass die meisten Mitmachenden auch wissenschaftlich arbeiten, indem KEINE Behauptungen aufgestellt werden, indem NUR nachprüfbare Textstellen dokumentiert werden, indem sich das Wiki als Gesamtprojekt zurückhält, was Meinungen und Forderungen angeht. Natürlich ist jeder auch ein Mensch und hat seine persönliche Meinung - genauso wie auch echte Wissenschaftler Menschen sind, die Meinungen haben. Und diese Meinungen werden für gewöhnlich auch auf Diskussionsseiten wiedergegeben - wodurch das Gesamtprojekt aber nicht wissenschaftlicher oder unwissenschaftlicher, sondern höchstens transparenter wird. --Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 08:38, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 20 000 Seiten ... am 3. 6. 2014. --Singulus (Diskussion) 07:48, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Zur Löschung einer Plagiatsdokumentation Zensur? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich hier an der richtigen Stelle auf Ihrer Seite schreibe...bitte korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich das Folgende unter einer anderen Rubrik hätte schreiben sollen, aber irgendwie finde ich mich auf Ihrer Seite nicht ganz zurecht. Ich habe gerade durch Zufall auf Ihrer Startseite den Kasten mit dieser "DMC-Notice" gelesen. Das ist alles sehr kryptisch. Was genau ist hier passiert? Erfolgte hier quasi eine Zensur, der Sie sich beugen (müssen)? Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, was eine DMC-Notice ist (obwohl ich den verlinkten Beitrag gelesen habe). Hat der betroffene Arzt Sie verklagt? Hat ein Gericht ihm Recht gegeben? Werden Sie in Revision gehen? Auf den ersten Blick klingt es so, als wenn Sie einfach ein simples Schreiben vom betroffenen Arzt oder seinem Anwalt bekommen haben und daraufhin Ihre Analyse sofort aus dem Netz genommen haben. Warum wehren Sie sich nicht? Was würde denn passieren, wenn Sie sich weigern würden, die Sachen zu löschen? Sabine B. 213.165.89.141 15:11, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Was geschehen ist, lässt sich auf dieser Seite nachlesen: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Brandon_Rhea. Der Betreiber Wikia war aufgrund einer eingegangenen DMCA-notice gesetzlich (nach amerikanischem Recht) verpflichtet, die betreffenden Seiten zunächst umgehend vom Netz zu nehmen, unabhängig von der Frage, ob die Beschwerden berechtigt sind bzw. Substanz haben. Dagegen kann man sich in der Tat wehren, durch eine DMCA-counter-notice. Anonym/pseudonym bleiben kann man dabei allerdings nicht – das also muss einer der namentlich bekannten Mitwirkenden machen. Nach Eingang der DMCA-counter-notice kann Wikia die Seiten wiederherstellen. Alles Weitere kann dann auf dem Rechtsweg (per Anwalt, Gericht,... ) geklärt werden.-Hood (Diskussion) 15:41, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Einen guten und für juristische Laien verständlichen Überblick in englischer Sprache findet man hier. :Die an Wikia gerichtete Takedown Notice kann man hier einsehen. Dort wird unter anderem erklärt: "I am in good faith belief that my client owns all rights associated with the texts that can be seen on the sites in question." :Wikia musste daraufhin alle beanstandeten Seiten umgehend entfernen, ganz unabhängig davon, ob eine Urheberrechtsverletzung auch nur schlüssig vorgetragen wurde. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 15:44, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Neue Gestaltung von Home Die Gestaltung finde ich gut. Verbesserungsvorschlag: "Das Fall Nr. 125" hängt komisch oben rum, stattdessen dort weg und erste Zeile in der linken Tabelle, das reicht. --Singulus (Diskussion) 20:32, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Also doppelt drin, der letzte? WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:03, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallooo - was macht Ihr denn da? Diese "Kurzhome"-Gestaltung halte ich für einen schweren Mißgriff. Das, was WW abschätzig als "Klorolle" bezeichnet, ist in meinen Augen ein wichtiger, weil optisch einprägsamer und den gesamten Umfang der Dokumentationen sofort augenfällig vermittelnder Bestandteil von VPW, ebenso wichtig wie die Barcodes für jeden einzelnen Fall. {IP, 29. Sep. 2014, 22:42 MESZ} : Das finde ich offen gesagt aber auch. Wäre m.E. sehr schade, wenn diese visuelle Komponente entfiele. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 20:50, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Die Home ist so lang geworden, man sieht nicht wirklich etwas. Und die Barcodes werden leider oft so interpretiert, dass das ein Ergebnis einer Software ist. Daher nur ein Barcode aus der Titelaufnahme des letzten Falles, und die letzten n Fälle mit viele Verweise auf andere Informationen. : Sehe ich anders. _Ich_ sehe etwas, und zwar nicht wenig, bestimmt nicht als einziger. Wer die Barcodes fehlinterpretiert, ist sicher nicht in der Lage, die "vielen Verweise auf andere Informationen", die wenig mehr als einen Initialenfriedhof darstellen, korrekt einzuschätzen. : Warum nicht, wenn un-unbedingt nötig, sinngemäß Hindemiths Vorschlag unten aufnehmen und zwei Seiten, Home und Kurzhome, aufzeigen? Bei nunmehr fast 24000 Seiten dürfte der zusätzliche Speicherplatz kaum eine Rolle spielen. {IP} ::: man koennte ja auch die alte Home unten wieder dranhaengen .... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:07, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::: Oder noch ein blauer Kästchen ganz unten rechts, mit ein Link auf eine Seite, die alle Fälle mit Titelaufnahme aufführt? Es wurde heute diskutiert, dass eben kein Fokus auf Namen sein sollte, also doch Initialien-Sammlung. WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:21, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :(Nach Editkonflikt) Mir gefällt die neue Gestaltung der Homepage besser als die alte. "Barcodes für jeden einzelnen Fall" (wie von der IP vorgebracht) waren (abgesehen von der Anfangszeit) sowieso nie vollständig auf der Homepage verlinkt. Überdies gab es die Frage, welche Dokumentationen überhaupt auf der Homepage verlinkt und welche Dokumentationen "archiviert" waren (aus welchen Gründen auch immer – klare Kriterien für die Archivierung gab es nie – man erinnere sich auch an frühere "Willkür-Vorwürfe"). Es stimmt, dass der Barcode eine Art "augenfälliges Markenzeichen" für das Wiki ist. Solange die jüngeste Dokumentation (wie aktuell gehandhabt) direkt verlinkt ist, bleibt auch dieses "Markenzeichen" so erhalten. Sicherlich könnte man auch einige (wie viele auch immer???) Dokumentationen unten dranhängen (wie von Hindemith vorgeschlagen), aber warum? -Hood (Diskussion) 21:23, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Der Sinn wäre, Besuchern, die VP - womöglich zum ersten Mal - aufrufen, visuell eindrücklich zu vermitteln, dass das Wiki inzwischen sehr viele Fälle dokumentiert. Da sind Barcodes und volle Titelaufnahmen m.E. eben intuitiv-eingängiger als abstrakte Kürzeltabellen. Was evtl. eine Kompromissmöglichkeit (sofern machbar) sein könnte: nach den 3 oder 5 jeweils aktuellsten Fällen mit eingeblendetem Barcode dann mit den Kürzel-Kästchen fortzufahren, aber dazwischen noch eine Art "Aufklappen"- bzw. "Mehr"-Schalter einzubauen. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 21:41, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Gut, ich bin hier kein Platzhirsch, nur ein Lurker, mit gelegentlichen minuskulen Hinweisen unter diversen IPs, aber ich warne eindringlich davor, die starke visuelle Komponente aufzugeben. Die Recken des VPW-Teams sind mit dem System vertraut, aber ein Besucher aus der Medienwelt wird mit dem neuen Bild völlig und noch mehr als zuvor überfordert sein; er/si wird eher noch größeren Mist herauslesen. :Ein einziger Barcode wie von Hood als Markenzeichen erwähnt, erreicht bei weitem nicht die geballte Kraft von 100+ Kennzeichnungen. Hoods letzte Frage sollte sich in dieser Hinsicht selbst beantworten - und wir reden nur über EINE zus. Dokumentation. Die Namen rausnehmen wie oben WW als Diskussionsergebnis vermerkt, scheint mir gleichfalls ein Irrweg zu sein, namentlich im Hinblick wiederum auf Medieninteresse. Ich weiß, daß es ellenlange Diskussionen im Team, im Forum und andernorts, gegeben hat, ich halte es mit der Maxime: Wer sich in den Druck (oder in ein PDF) begibt, muß damit rechnen, dort auch im Falle des gravierenden Fehlverhaltens entsprechend gebeutelt zu werden. IP :Tut mir leid, Schumann, für das vorübergehende Wegschießen Ihres Beitrags. Inhaltlich bin ich Ihrer Position sehr nahe. Und @WW: Ein Initialenfriedhof ist ein Initialenfriedhof ist ein Initialenfriedhof und bleibt es - und es ist ein "Friedhof", "Sammlung" ist eine unzureichende Beschreibung. :Wie wäre es mit einer Meinungumfrage unter Unterstützern, Sympathisanten und Interessierten? IP ::(Nach Editkonflikt) Anmerkung: In letzter Zeit wurden häufig mehrere Dokumentationen nahezu zeitgleich auf der Homepage verlinkt. Wenn man sich auf diese "jüngesten Fälle" beschränkt, würde das meiner Meinung nach ausreidhen. Selbstverständlich könnte man auch noch einige andere Fälle hinzunehmen, wenn dazu konkreter Anlass besteht (z.B. aktuelle Diskusssionen oder besonders prominente Flääe, wie z.B. Politikerdissertationen, in irgendeiner Weise herausragende Dokus, usw.). Was die "Überforderung" von Besuchern betrifft: Tja, in der Tat habe ich öfters den Eindruck, dass Beschuer überfordert sind. Jedoch in vielfacher Hinsicht. Manche haben offenbar schon ein Problem damit, die FAQ oder andere Menüpunkte zu erreichen. Ich glaube aber, da kann man nicht allzu viel machen – die neue Homepage-Gestaltung ist aber ein Schritt in die Richtung, dies zu verbessern. Ich glaube hingegen nicht, dass ein paar mehr auf der Homepage verlinkte Dokumentationen viel ändern würden. Manche Leser finden anscheinend bereits die Übersicht nicht, und "die geballte Kraft von 100+ Kennzeichnungen" ist auch aus der fürheren Homepage-Gestaltung nicht ersichtlich. Die Kürzelübersicht auf der Homepage schafft da zumindest etwas Abhilfe, oder nicht? Ideen? Vorschläge?-Hood (Diskussion) 22:21, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC)